


and you're gonna be happy

by gogysap



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogysap/pseuds/gogysap
Summary: Dream may be in love with George, but that doesn’t mean he has to do anything.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 233





	and you're gonna be happy

**Author's Note:**

> hi! since i got a lot of positive feedback i decided to take this off of anon :)  
> i hope you guys like it if ur new!

At some point, Dream realises he’s fallen for George.

He doesn’t do much with this realisation - he just lets it happen, because, in his huge, big brain IQ, he thinks that ignoring his feelings will make them go away.

Wrong.

But he's not going to do anything, still, right? That'd be stupid. And George- he's, well, George, and Dream doesn't want to ruin him, drag him into his mess of a world, it's too much to put on his shoulders, it's-

It'll be okay.

Until- until one day, George shows up at his doorstep, ringing his hands nervously.

"Hey, George." Dream steps aside, allowing the shorter man to enter. "What's up?"

"I, uh-" George pulls off his jacket, glancing nervously at Dream before focusing on the floor.

"Dude, sit down. What's the matter?" George plops down on the sofa.

"This is stupid." He laughs nervously, running a hand through his hair, making it stick up.

Dream frowns. "You can tell me." _Anything, I'll carry all your secrets for you, George._

"I think-" George takes a deep breath, steadying himself. "I- I think I'm in love with… God, I can't believe I'm saying this-"

Dream freezes, the blood roaring in his ears. He wants to know - is it him? Everything is saying _yes yes yes_ and he doesn't know what to do because he's been dreaming of it forever, and he wants- he wants to know, if-

"I'm in love with Sapnap."

Oh.

_Oh._

And it hurts - because suddenly it's all playing out in Dream's head. How every time Dream said "I love you" and _wished hoped wanted_ George to know how much he meant it, how every soft laugh and every affectionate "you're such an idiot" meant nothing more than something platonic, how every time Dream wanted to say it, say I _love you so much it's killing me and I want you to feel the same for me, please_ , George didn't have the same internal battle.

Which is fine.

He manages to keep his voice steady. "Sapnap?" he repeats in disbelief.

"Sapnap." George confirms, face flushed.

"Huh."

He feels like an idiot.

"What- what should I do?" 

Dream wants to lie. Tell him _Don't tell Sapnap a thing, you don't want to risk it_ , keep George for himself even though he doesn't really, truly have him, be selfish and sick and horrible.

But he can't do that - not to his best friends, not to Sapnap, not to George. Especially George.

"Tell him how you feel." Dream says. "Talk to him. I'm gonna be honest, George - I'm pretty sure he feels the same." 

Because Dream’s not an idiot, he’s seen Sapnap’s longing glances, seen his best friend smile softly at George’s antics, laugh at every stupid joke he’s made, and Dream realises Sapnap’s just as in love with George as he is.

Except he’s lucky.

“You think so?” _There_. Hope, glimmering in George’s eyes.

“I do.” he confirms.

“Okay.” George pushes himself off of the sofa, shooting Dream a small smile. “Thanks, Dream. I love you.”

Fuck.

It’s there - there, the opportunity is right there, and he can say it, he should, and he should grab George’s face and kiss him until the whole world goes away, until it’s just them, standing in the living room of Dream’s shitty apartment, in love, and together, and-

But that’s not what happens.

“I love you too.” he laughs softly. _Platonic._ He reminds himself firmly. _Nothing more._

They exchange goodbyes, and he slowly shuts the door once George leaves.

Then it comes.

Dream slides his back against the door, shaking. He tries not to cry - he really, really does, but it’s too much, it burns and claws its way up his throat and he sobs, ugly and loud, and he’s angry and frustrated and _in love with George, and that’s the whole damn problem, isn’t it?_ When you love someone so much it hurts, when you can't do anything about it, so you watch from afar and tell yourself it's enough (even when it's not. _Especially_ when it's not.)

Patches walks over curiously, hopping onto his lap.

He laughs weakly, scratching her behind her ears.

“Guess it’s just you and me.” He murmurs.

She purrs her agreement, butting her head against his palm affectionately.

*

The next day, Dream wakes up to a text from George.

**georgie poo**

AKSJDHSKDJGHS

KSJDFSKGDfg?df?gd?f

EEKSJDKFSKNDKSGNJKDFG

KJFGDKJFDJKNDKV 

REPLU!!` BIT CHBOY

**pissbaby…?**

what

**georgie poo**

[1 Image sent]

YES! HE SAID HE 

HE DOES 

HE LIKES ME BACK

FUCK

IM SHAKING

AND CRYING B

BUT ITS LIKE

GOOD

YOU GET ME

**pissbaby…?**

...woah

im happy for u dude :o

does this mean ur gonna be disgusting tonight when u come over

**georgie** **poo**

100%

thank you

**pissbaby…?**

for what

**georgie poo**

for being my best friend

and helping me with my dumbass self

i love you :)

**pissbaby…?**

woah

better tell sap he has competition

**georgie poo**

shut the fuck up

**pissbaby…?**

did you not just declare your undying love for me

hate these fake bitches

**georgie poo**

…

anyway

see u tonight

love u

**pissbaby…?**

love u too

Dream drops his phone onto his lap and watches the sunlight peek through his blinds.

It’s a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!  
> new fic coming up Very soon :D


End file.
